The Woodland Realm Visits Hogwarts
by imaani.m
Summary: After receiving a magical letter from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Thranduil, King Of The Woodland Realm, decides to take his kin and some others from J.R.R Tolkien's Hobbit series, to Hogwarts. See how Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others at J.K. Rowling's magical school react when the Woodland Realm visits their school. Fantasy overload with many chapters to come!
1. The letter from Hogwarts

_**Before the story begins, I would like to say a few words:**_

 _ **Please note that all of the following characters, settings and obstacles belong to J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien, and that I do not earn anything from these stories but the please of my reviews, favorites and follows, and that I write purely for the enjoyment of my readers and myself.**_

 _ **Please also note that some of this story - such as (as suggested in the comments) Middle Earth being in England, and the "Woodland Realm" having met the Harry Potter's characters, - will not always be as so-called 'logical' as one would expect. The story is oblivious and would not really work if thought about deep in the history of the two fantasy worlds.**_

 _ **I decided to write this story as the result of my pondering about what would happen if the novels came together. And, if I am not mistaken, some of you brilliant people are bound to have wondered this too.**_

 _ **So, having saying all of this, I hope you enjoy my chapters, and please keep up with the reviews, the favorites, and the follows, as this is what keeps me writing and keeps me inspired.**_

* * *

 _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Scotland_ _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry warmly invites Thranduil Greenleaf, King Of The Woodland Realm, and his kin to our school._ _We take this opportunity to bring together our two communities, and consider this a good learning curve for our students, so that they can feel the present of another kind._ _Please join us on our open day and evening, and let us share with you the magical experience we endure at our school._ _From hereby stating this, we hope to see you and your Elven Kind (please do not hesitate to bring anyone else you wish) later on this month, precisely on 25th June, 1996._ _Many thanks and kind regards, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Head)._

Thranduil, King Of The Woodland Realm, perched on his magnificent throne, watching the supernatural letter flutter about in the air in front of his eyes. A low toned, rough voice which must've belonged to an older man spoke in front of him, blabbering on about some sort of magical high school that welcomed Thranduil and his Elves to it. He grew impatient at the letter despite its unusual presence. Who knew a letter could talk? No one. But even so, Thranduil had more important things to do; watch over his precious kingdom of immortal Elves, and guard it from any harm that may arise. Mirkwood was full of surprises and The King had to keep his best watch over his Kingdom.


	2. Accept or decline?

"My Lord," says Thranduil's son, Legolas. He was heading towards his Father, noticing the unusual letter in front of him. "What's that letter?"

"It is from a school." Thranduil replied. "A 'magical' school named Hogwarts." Thranduil was now holding the note close to his eyes, re-reading it. "They want us to visit them." Legolas simply stared at his Father with a blank expression. They had never had a letter from outside of the woodland realm before. Especially not a magic one.

"Why would they want us to come?" Legolas asked warily. His tone was suspicious, and his Father put the note down and looked at him seriously.

"I don't know. But, I like to think it a privilege." his voice was stern. Maybe he was irritated that his son would question his, in an important sort of way, fame. "What do you think?"

"Maybe it is a privilege. Maybe..." Legolas couldn't believe what he said next. "maybe we should go."

Thranduil looked at his son questioningly. Wouldn't it be abnormal for an army of Elves to march through the doors of a high-school? But, then again, it wasn't any old high-school, from what Thranduil had gathered. The letter flew, for one. And the note was seemingly serious to some extent. Maybe his son was right. But if he wasn't... it was a subject that had to be thought more about.

"Go back to what you were doing." Thranduil said finally in his own Elvish language, Sindarin. Legolas nodded and walked away. He went straight to go and tell Tauriel - the Silvan she-elf.

Thranduil leaned back on his throne. He looked at the letter to his right, when he saw some black ink fade onto the paper. It formed a sentence.

 _If you decide yes, please rip this letter in half to confirm._

Thranduil squinted at the writing. This was unheard of. He was torn between the indecisive emotions; a dilemma that seemed to have no conclusion.

 **Tell me how its going so far... your reviews are helpful! Thanks**


	3. Tauriel, Legolas and Thranduil talk

"A letter?" said Tauriel quietly. Legolas had told her that he wasn't supposed to tell her and therefore she couldn't tell anybody else, especially that he had told her.

"Yes."

"From a school?"

"Yes. Hogwarts."

"And you told him..."

"That we should go. I think it wouldn't be a bad idea. If it is, what is the worst that could happen?" Legolas looked around cautiously. He would be in trouble if anyone else found out.

"What if it is a trick? Maybe it's not a real school. Maybe its from the..."

"The letter was floating. Who else could do something like that? Nobody. It must be from a magical school, Tauriel, it couldn't be Thorin." Thorin was the dwarf king, son of Thrain. Thranduil despised the dwarves to some extent, and Legolas knew his Father would be suspicious of the dwarves trying to trick him.

Tauriel nodded knowingly. It was all a bit bedazzling, but she went through with it. "I just don't know what to expect."

"I don't, either." said Legolas truthfully. Suddenly, Thranduil came rushing into the room. The pair froze still as he entered.

"We're going." Thranduil said resolutely. "There will be a train come to pick us up by tomorrow dawn.

"What?" said Legolas and Tauriel in sync with each other. Firstly because, Thranduil somehow must've known Tauriel knew, because he was not at all regretful about stating the subject aloud. Secondly because... how could he suddenly have become so firm about this? Just a few minutes ago his face was blank and unsure. Legolas was almost certain his Father wouldn't hear of leaving his kingdom. He was wrong...

"My Lord..." said Tauriel quietly. "Where will this train take us?"

"Why are you acting like you don't know?" Thranduil said impatiently. He knew better than to be fooled by her. The three of them stood in silence, exchanging looks of uncertainty. "It will not be just us Elves." Thranduil then eventually spoke up. "The wizard is coming with us." he meant Gandalf, the grey. One of the only five wizards. "The dwarves will join us, too." Thorin and his kin, is what The King had meant by this. Legolas surmised that his Father wanted to be sure he wouldn't be fooled in any way. There was 13 dwarves in total. Thorin, Kili and Fili, Gloin, Bofur, Dori, Nori, Balin, Oin, Bombur, Bifur and Ori. All of which had their own ways, and their own views of politeness. Tauriel and Legolas - even Thranduil - knew that their manners weren't the best, and wondered how they would act when at Hogwarts. "And the hobbit." this was Bilbo Baggins - the overly adventurous (for his kind) hobbit, whom was also in the bad books of Thranduil, having stolen the keys to his dungeons, and helping his dwarf-friends escape from his imprisonment.

"I need to pack." Tauriel said quickly, and she strayed out into the palace. Legolas and Thranduil looked at each other.

"It was your advice," Thranduil began, "that made me change my mind."

"What do you mean?" asked his son.

"I was not going to let us go. But your right. Maybe it wont be so bad." Thranduil left then. Legolas was left to think to himself. Adrenalin rushed through his body at the thought and excitement of tomorrow...

 **I'm excited guys! Please keep up the reviews**


	4. Getting On The Train To Hogwarts

Dawn had came, and just like everyone had expected, a great, steam-engine train had appeared outside the woodland realm.

Legolas and Tauriel watched it in awe as it came to an abrupt stop right outside the palace. How was this even possible? They could smell the smoke fill the air; an unpleasant, groggy smell they had never smelt before. Tauriel and Legolas looked at each other - they were ready to go.

Legolas was fully equipped with his bow and arrows, his knives and sword. Likewise to him, Tauriel also had her knives, bow and arrows. They headed out of the door, to Thranduil, who stood up from his throne.

The Elves of Mirkwood were already lined up at the palace doors, and Thranduil rushed to the front of them after a brief nod.

Legolas and Tauriel joined him at the front, and the palace doors were opened by two of the guards. There was a rough, crumbling sound as they opened, drowning out the ear-piercing whistles and blows of steam that came from the train.

Following The King, the Elves marched up to the train, and began to flood inside - row after row. The carriages were rather rusty and cramped. Suddenly, a large, beast of a man with wild, unruly facial hair and scraggly hair on his head, a great leather jacket and a tight belt round his huge stomach, appeared in front of the now seated Elves. Legolas then spotted Bilbo and the dwarves, and Gandalf. They were sat at a carriage a few doors away from his, Tauriel and Thranduil's. Gandalf nodded at them.

"Hello there," said the large man. His voice bellowed and boomed. He searched the train, looking at the unfamiliar faces. "I'm Hagrid. The keeper of the keys and grounds, some call me." Gandalf stood up and shook his hand.

"My name is Gandalf." he said. Hagrid nodded.

"You must be the wizard." Hagrid remarked without thinking.

"I am." Gandalf replied.

"And where is the Elf King?" Hagrid said, searching the train again. Then Thranduil stood up.

"That would be me." he said.

"Oh. Well, enjoy the ride." Suddenly Legolas stood up and shook Hagrid's hand, then sat back down. Hagrid nodded and walked to the front of the train.

Tauriel and Legolas looked at each other, awaiting the journey to come...


	5. On The Train And Arriving, Finally!

The train journey was a blur. The traveled fast and, for an elf that has never traveled by train before - it was rather sickening.

Hagrid had often strolled through the carriages, making sure his fellow passengers were OK. And, the majority of the journey they were. Until the dwarves got into a scrap:

"I'm bored," whined Bofur, "There has to be _something_ to do on this thing."

"Like what?" grunted Thorin irritably. He looked around. "There is nothing. Its useless."

"No its not." said Gandalf. "Look around, get used to it." he thought for a moment. "This is all new to you all."

"Its boring." said Kili, throwing a piece of scrunched up paper into the air and catching it sharply.

"We can eat," said Bombur. He did tend to be the one who constantly had eating on his mind, for, he was rather... large. He pulled a piece of bread out of his pocket and began to bite into it.

"Hey," said Dwalin angrily. "Where did you get that from?" he looked at Bombur much away and he felt sulk shadow over his body. He couldn't help himself; it had been too long cramped up in that sickly carriage. He snatched the bread right from Bombur and took a big bite out of it.

"Oi!" yelled Bombur snatching it back. He bit into it mockingly.

"What about me!" said Gloin, taking the bread from himself and ripping at it with his teeth. This continued until all 13 dwarves had had a nip at Bombur's bread. Legolas and Tauriel, the rest of the elves, Gandalf and Bilbo watched it happen. At least it was some amusement.

The scrap continued till it reached the point where the dwarves were on top of each other, fighting for the last bite.

"It's my bread!" Bombur would yelp every 10 seconds. Until finally, Thorin ended it.

"Everyone stop!" he boomed. The dwarves fell silent. Bombur ate the bread before anyone else could blink, and the argument came to an end. Since then, the dwarves sat in a stony silence, evil-eyeing each other to death.

"How much longer do you think is left?" Legolas asked Tauriel.

She opened her mouth to answer, when she saw a large, fascinating building appear at the horizon when she peered out of the window. Legolas's eyes trailed after hers, seeing the sight for himself. It was Hogwarts; and it was much more marvelous than anyone had expected.


	6. Hogwarts School

The sight was stunning. As the bewildered passengers peered through the spindling trees, they caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

It was like a palace. There was a welcoming owl sitting perched on one of the bony branches of the trees. And behind it, was Hogwarts. An old looking building with great terraces pointing upwards at the watery sky. It sat on top of a grassy hill smothered with mystical trees and rocks. The building itself looked complex - folds after folds of detailed rock carvings of a light grey color, and the very tops of the building were busily occupied with morning, eagle-like birds bearing their great wings. Surrounding all of this was a vast, open lake - a clear blue color which shimmered in the ripe suns' beams. The odd leaf or two would often skim over these waters, being taken away with the crisp breeze of the wind.

Everyone stared put of their carriage windows: wide eyed. Even Thranduil was impressed; he had expected much less of a high school, but this made his eyes sparkle with delight at the wondrous view.

"Its beautiful," said Bofur, inspired. His fellow travelers nodded.

The train pulled up right outside the school, and a crowd of puzzled students stood and watched them approach their school.

 **The next chapter features our three favorite Gryffindors, so keep reading (and reviewing)! Enjoy!**


	7. The Students Meet The Woodland Folk

"Bloody hell!" said Ron Weasley as the unexpected steam engine train pulled up right out side the Hogwarts. "I knew Dumbledore said we were going to have a surprise, but, what's this?"

"I know," said Harry Potter, just as stunned as Ron was.

"It's the Woodland Realm folk," said Hermione Granger, matter-of-factly. "I overheard Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall speaking about it last night."

"What's the Woodland Realm?" asked Ron, glancing at Hermione.

"I... I don't really know." she replied truthfully. Ron snorted.

"Whatever Ronald!" Hermione implored. Harry laughed as his two friends, once again, carried out their usual petty arguments.

The three students stood side by side at the school entrance. Suddenly, the floods of Elves began to leak out of the train, followed by the dwarves, then Bilbo, then Gandalf.

"Whoa!" the students gasped at the same time. They watched as the Woodland Realm was lead up to the entrance. Thranduil and Gandalf walked to the front of the pack with Hagrid, where Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore joined them.

"Students, please let us welcome... the Woodland Realm Folk!" began Dumbledore.

"See, I told you!" Hermione whispered to Ron, Followed by a smug look.

"They will be joining us for the day. So please, don't hesitate to ask them question and make friends. They came a long way to visit us."

"Be on your best behavior," added Professor McGonagall. "like Dumbledore said, they came a long way to see you. Also, lessons are cancelled for the day." this made the students cheer.

"Thank you," Gandalf said to Dumbledore after the pack of elves went up to the students and greeted themselves.

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Dumbledore said. The pair started walking to the students.

"He looks like Dumbledore." said Harry obliviously.

"That's what I thought." said Hermione as Ron nodded. They watched as the golden armored Elves shake the hands of their friends and classmates, when three turned and approached them.

They shook the hands of the students, each of them taking one's hand, then swapping. Harry made an odd eye contact with an elf.

After the Elves left, Ron breathed heavily and obviously. "Wow. This is unusual."

"Is it?" Harry questioned. Of all the things that happened on a day-to-day basis at Hogwarts, this seemed pretty normal. He spotted Bilbo next to Gandalf. "He looks the most like the elves we know."

"Yeah." Ron said. "Look, there's more!" he pointed to the dwarves, who stood in the middle of the crowd, not really knowing where to put themselves. But Hermione was looking at someone else.

"Oh, look at her!" said Herione, spotting Tauriel. She stared at the she-elf in amazement, watched as she moved around delicately, holding her bow. She was walking with Legolas, who also held his bow. _The posture of these elves is amazing,_ Hermione thought. Harry and Ron turned to where Hermione was looking.

"I'm going to say hello." said Ron. He walked over to Tauriel and took her hand, shaking it awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Ron."

"Hello, Ron." Tauriel said plainly. She was startled by his approach. Then Ron turned to Legolas, and shook his hand. Legolas looked at him in confusion, then looked at Tauriel.

"Um, you guys look... cool." Ron continued. He quickly stepped away and ran back to his friends. Tauriel laughed and Legolas managed a smile.

When Ron got back, Hermione had gone. "Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, he was upset she wasn't watching him when he introduced himself to those elves.

"She's over there," Harry said, pointing to Thranduil.

The King was stood at the top of the stairs to Hogwarts, and Hermione was a few stairs down, talking to him.

"That girl..." said Ron as he wandered over to her, followed by Harry. Thranduil looked down at the approaching students.

"Oh, these are my friends." Hermione said, trying to sound as polite as she could. Thranduil nodded. "They're generally nice people, It's Ron that can be a bit..."

"Excuse me." Ron interrupted. "I'm always nice."

"Everyone come inside." Dumbledore was saying loudly, coming into view and stepping onto the stairs by Thranduil. Everyone watched him, and followed him inside.

As they walked into the school, Harry spotted his friends, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, followed by a few others. They were walking towards him, when Draco Malfoy stepped in.


	8. Draco Malfoy, Neville and Luna

"Having fun, Potter?" sneered Draco, rearing into Harry's view.

"Get lost Draco," Ron said in his best threatening way.

"Oh, look who it is. Ron _Weasley_ is here again, helping Potter defend himself." Harry's face scrunched up in anger at Draco's words.

"Move Ron." he said, facing Draco. Hermione pulled Ron away.

"What is it, Potter? Has baby Potter just learned to walk? Is that it?" Draco smiled at his friends who stood behind him.

"I don't want any trouble!" Harry said turning around. He held in his anger and attempted to walk away.

"Oh, don't you?" Hermione and Ron watched as Draco pulled out is wand from his cloak pocket. He edged closer to Harry, taking sinister steps, until he reached over with his hand to grab his shoulder.

Suddenly, Legolas turned and saw the boy (who looked like he was up to no good) and ran towards him. Tauriel turned from talking to Professor McGonagall, watching Legolas as he stood in the way of Draco, blocking him off from Harry.

Harry turned to see Legolas standing there, and saw behind, a shocked face plastered into Draco's face, slowly turning into irritation.

Harry watched Legolas, perplexed, as he calmly pushed Draco's wand to the side. Draco immediately retracted his arm, and pointed his wand in Legolas's face.

"Draco!" said Harry, pulling out his own wand. Tauriel came rushing over as Legolas stepped to the side. "You don't want to do this, Draco. Put your wand away, or i'll... i'll tell Dumbledore." Draco glared at him and scowled. He saw Ron and Harry watching him like hawks, then he looked at Legolas and Tauriel, who stood in alarm.

He sighed and put his wand briskly back in his pocket. "My Dad will be angry about this, you know." he said, louring at everyone there. "He will." Draco stuttered off to his friends, and Neville and Luna hurtled over.

"Um, thanks," Harry said to Legolas. Legolas nodded and walked away with Tauriel.

"My God," Neville started, sighing. "I can't believe Draco."

"He is quite the trouble maker." remarked Luna.

"I know." said Harry, "Where have you guys been?"

"We we're talking to Thorin and Kili." Harry, Ron and Hermione had puzzled expressions.

"Who are they?" asked Ron, as the group entered the school.

"Dwarves. They're cool."

"Who would've known, right?" Luna said.


	9. The Great Hall Feast

Everyone had gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat on his throne-chair at the front - as always. But this time, along with the teachers who worked at Hogwarts, Gandalf, Thranduil and Thorin also sat at the front. The rest of the Woodland Realm sat at the Gryffindor table amongst the students.

The Gryffindors' and Hufflepuffs' were given the responsibility of showing the Elves; Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel, around their school. The Slytherins' and Ravenclaws' were in charge of the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Now," started Dumbledore, clearing his throat. "We have sorted the Woodland Realm into their 'double houses'." After stating some ground rules and passing every member of the Woodland Realm a wizard or witch hat, the headmaster repeated who was where, and made sure the students knew their places, too. "Let the feast begin." he said. Suddenly, plates and plates of delicious food appeared in front of everyone.

Legolas and Tauriel flinched as it appeared. They looked at each other. Legolas watched as Ron, sat opposite him, began digging in unashamedly. Trying not to look rude, he and Tauriel nipped at a few slices of bread.

Meanwhile, the dwarves had never been happier.

"This'll do me a good old breakfast." said Bombur, taking a bite out of a drumstick and hoarding his own stash of potatoes and meat. As he picked up a sausage, Bofur looked at him in awe.

"Hey!" he said tugging at his arm. "I was about to take that!"

"Get another one!" Bombur said, pulling his hand away and taking a bite. Bofur looked at him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He pounced for the sausage, sending Bombur crashing onto the ground. It wasn't a matter of time before one of the dwarves shouted "food fight!", and they ended up chucking food here and there at each other.

"Mad, they are." Ron whispered to his friends.

Draco watched the dwarves in disgust. "Your all lunatics," he snapped. It took Gloin just one look at the boy before Draco ended up with a handful of mashed potatoes splattered onto his face. He wiped it off abruptly, picking up his glass of juices and chucking the liquid out, landing it on the lap of Balin, even splattering on Bilbo's astounded face.

The food fight lasted almost half an hour, before the dwarves themselves felt full to the brim. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had it easy - the Elves were the best mannered kind they'd seen in a long time, not a single crumb of food on the table as they delicately dined. Halfway through the feast, the Fat Friar, a Hufflepuff ghost, raised from Legolas's table in front of him.

"Hello!" he said as he shot up into the sky. Legolas almost without thinking pulled out his bow and arrow in defense.

"It's OK!" said Hermione, jumping in fright. The whole table lent back in their chairs at the sight of the deadly-looking bow. "He's just a ghost. He wont harm you." Legolas looked at her and lowered his aim. The table sighed in relief.

"Sorry," said the ghost, "no one's ever attempted to kill me with one of those before." it soared through the air and sat down at an empty seat.

 **Rates and reviews for more chapters**


	10. Gryffindor And Hufflepuff, and the elves

"First of all," said Harry, "I'm going to take you to the Gryffindor Common Room."

The group of Elves walked in uniform rows, as they always did, behind the 5th year students of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel stood at the front with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, as they seemed to have taken charge of the pack. Like Harry told them, they were heading to the common room.

"What's a common room?" Legolas asked in confusion. Ron looked at his friends in shock. How could he not know that? Didn't he ever go to school?

"It's like a lounge." Herione finally answered. She was walking beside Tauriel and Legolas, Ron on her other side. "Every house has one."

"But ours is the best one." Seamus stated from behind. He was also from Gryffindor, and was obviously proud of his house.

Legolas attempted a nod.

They approached the Fat Lady's corridor on the 7th floor, where Harry quickly said the password:

 _"Mimbulus mimbletonia,"_

The fat lady nodded. The Elves jumped in shock.

"There's quite a lot of you today, isn't there?" she said.

Then a circular room appeared. The Elves looked around. It was quite small and rather homey looking. There was a sofa of a scarlet color - matching the walls - perched in front of a cosy fireplace, followed by armchairs of the same color dotted around in a corner around a small table. The floor's rug had odd patterns on it; of flowers of different shapes and sizes. An old looking chandelier hung low from the ceiling, lighting the room with a soft light. Harry pointed to a bulletin board.

"This is where school notices, lost posters, advertisements and things like that come up."

"But we mostly use this room for celebration parties or relaxing." added Hermione. She noticed Thranduil heading towards a picture depicting a group of wizards. They all turned to look at him, but soon continued with what they were doing. There were many paintings scattered around the room, most of which were of witches and wizards, however, some of them were of animals.

"It's a rather small room," Thranduil said, turning to look out of the window at the school grounds.

"Yeah," Ron said. "but only a few people use it at a time." he shrugged.

"This doorway leads to the dorms. On the right is girls, left is boys. But..." Hermione looked into the crowd of elves and realized she didn't know who was boy or who was a girl, "erm, I don't think we have to see those." she looked at her friends uneasily. Neville frowned.

"It's time for to go to the Hufflepuff common room."

The Hufflepuff students stepped forward and began to lead the group out of the room. Suddenly, Legolas felt panic grow inside turned to Tauriel.

"How do we get out of here?" he said to her worriedly in Sindarin.

"I don't know." she replied, trying to talk discreetly. "Why?"

"I feel claustrophobic. I need air."

Tauriel shook her head. "I thought you were talking about seeing your friends."

"I am with my friends."

They thought for a moment about what the others would be doing...


End file.
